Ao Haru Ride:After Story
by JustAnimeManga
Summary: Yoshioka Futaba, now 22 is still in love with the same man she met in junior high. One meeting is to change her life forever. Rated T for overall themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to a fanfic that will blow your mind, or not. This is actually a sequel to a previous story, but since the first chapter is a kind of prologue thing-y, you don't have to read the first one. Let's begin the story!**

**Futaba's P.O.V **

_-I need to talk to you.-Tanaka-sensei said. I held my breath and followed him into an empty classroom._

_I haven't seen Kou in 2 days since the winter break ended. No message, no nothing. I was kind of worried, since the last time I saw him, he kissed me, and I called him a cold, idiotic, half-hearted bastard and told him to get the hell out of my life. Never in my life have I regreted something so much, as I have regreted these words._

_-I have something to tell you.-Tanaka-sensei said in a serious voice._

_-Is it...something about Kou?-I asked shyly, curling up on my chair._

_-Unfortunately, yes. There was an accident._

_My eyes widened with shock. I became light-headed, I was sure I was going to faint any minute._

_-Is Kou...dead?_

_-Right now he's going through an opertation, but the chances that he will survive are very small, almost nil.  
><em>

_-Where is he?_

_-He's in Nagasaki. I'm finishing my work at this school today and moving there._

_-Oh._

_You know how it is to lose a part of yourself, like an arm or leg? I don't, but that message felt like it. I quickly bowed and walked out of the classroom. I didn't say anything for the rest of the day. I just lived it, but somewhat differently. I knew nothing would ever be the same. _

* * *

><p><em>I walked home, on purpose walking by Kou's old house. For some reason, his scarf was on a window. A sudden blow of wind swept it right off. Not knowing why, I caught it, and took home with me. <em>

_At home, I hung a "do-not-disturb" sign on my door and closed it. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I buried my face in the scarf, breathing in the smell that I loved, the smell of the person I loved. Tears spouted to my eyes. I just lay there sobbing into the scarf, the only thing I had left of Kou.  
><em>

_-Kou..._

_I finally realised how it is to lose someone. I stayed in my room for 3 days straight. When I got out, I had a feeling my life was incomplete. Maybe Kou played such a big part in it? Either way, I changed. Loving Kou has left a scar that was too deep and too hurtful to close. From that moment on, I only wished for time to be turned back. I could've told him what I felt. I could've made it all okay._

* * *

><p>That was five years ago. I am now 22 years old and still in love with Mabuchi Kou. Nothing changed.<p>

**Okay, that was the first chapter! It's short, but this is just the prologue! If you want to read the other AHR fanfic I wrote it's called "To love, to say" (don't though, it's really crappy.) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I want this to get as many reviews as possible! Favourite and follow! Bye, love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I finally had time to write and upload this chapter! Hopefully you'll like it!**

**Futaba's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to meet the ceiling. The same ceiling I see, 7 times a week, 365 days a year. God, I'm so miserable. I drag my butt up out of bed, I get ready and go to work. Just like I do every single day, without change. I feel like nothing's changed since high school. I'm still in love with Mabuchi Kou. That jerk...he's destroyed my life! It shouldn't matter now, but it does. But what can I do, since he's dead? Nothing. Those are my thoughts as I take the train to work. Everyday like this, and thinking about Kou is just part of my daily routine.

I somehow fumble my way through another day of work. Another day of just styling, cutting and grooming nails. I work at a beauty salon. It isn't as bad as it could've been. The pay is quite good, and the girls that work here are really like guardian angels to me.

-You depressed?-Larissa asks me.

Larissa is the oldest one of us here, at the very mature age of 29. I've taken a real liking to her when I first started working here.

-Oh, you've only noticed now?-I jokingly anwser.

-No, I mean it. You seem more down than ever and you keep looking at that guy's photo...

-What?! No way!

-Don't try to fool me! If you love him so much, why don't you try to get in contact or something?

-But I don't even know if he's alive! From what I know, he isn't.

-Whatever you say. Even if he's dead, try to find his grave, I dunno. Anything.

-Larissa, you're my genius.-I said, giving her a giant bear hug. I get my bag and fly out the door, running like the wind. I don't stop until I'm safe on the train to Nagasaki. Then something strikes me. Something called common sense.

_What the hell an I doing? Maybe he isn't buried in Nagasaki! Maybe he's somewhere completely else! And maybe... _

I sigh. Whatever. Maybe he's here and maybe he isn't. I'm such an idiot.

I stroll through the graveyard where Kou's mother is buried. Death, death everywhere. Endless aisles of dead bodies, buried in the ground and signed with a stone plate. Somehow I know my way to Kou's mom's grave perfectly, although I've only been here once. She's here, her name carved into the marble gravestone:

_ Mabuchi Hanako _

Yes, it's her alright. But there is no grave that would say "Mabuchi Kou". He's not here. Shit. I close my eyes and sigh softly. _Oh Kou, _I think. _Where are you?_

-You looking for someone?-A man's voice asks behind my back.

_That voice! I've heard it so many times, but it can't be...?_

I turn around. The man standing behind me is thin. He has fluffy black hair, that look exactly the way they did 5 years ago. Kou.

-K-Kou?-I ask, my voice shaky.

-Long time, no see.

So it's him! Not thinking much, I throw my arms on his neck and hug him tight. I breathe in the familiar scent, the one I so loved. I suddenly realise my awkward action, and pull away, embarrased.

-Sorry.-I mumble.

-It's okay.

Silence.

-Idiot! I thought you were dead!

-Dead?! What the...Was that what my brother told you?

-Yes!

-God, he's gonna pay. Anyways, I'm not dead.

-But where _were _you?

-In college, here in Nagasaki.

-Oh...Are you living here.

-No, I just came here to...never mind. I moved to Tokyo, about a month ago. And...what were you looking for here?

-I don't know! Let's say you!

-God, you're as perverted as high school. Whatever, really. Bye.

-And what, you're just gonna walk away?

-So what? WE don't have anything anymore. Anything we ever had...is gone.

Kou turned and just passed me as if I was air. "We don't have anything anymore".

_Do you realise how much you've hurt me? I think not. Is still love you...Please, just give me a chance._

I watch him walk away, in and out of my life again. He was alive all that time...Why didn't he contact me.

-Kou!-I shout after him.-Why didn't you get in touch with me?

-Because I want to forget.-he says.-High school is a part of my life I want to forget. And you're inevitably a big part of it.

**That is chapter 2! I hope the "meeting" wasn't too quick. Anyways, as usual, review and tell me what you think! Bye, love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello baes! Next chapter! Yay, I guess?**

**Futaba's P.O.V**

I spend the weekend trying to get my mind around what happened a few days ago. I met Kou again. He said we don't have anything anymore. Well, kiss my ass. That bastard. Yet I, like a fool, still love him.

I think all day just to come to no conclusion whatsoever. Suddenly, my phone chimes.

_Come over 2nite? _The text from Yuuri reads.

_Again? _I text back.

_I hav some1 i want u to meet_

I sigh, accept the invite and begin my day at .

I get to Yuuri's house by . She said there wouldn't be much people there. And so it is. Shuuko is sitting on the couch, with Kominato. I really can't believe she survived with him all of college and more.

-Futaba-chan! You're here! And here I thought you won't come.

-I wouldn't miss it for the world.

I take a seat.

-Ooooh, Mabuchi-kun isn't here yet...-Yuuri moans.-I wonder when he'll come.

-Kou...is gonna be here?-I say.

-Surprise!-Kominato yells. He springs up and knocks his head on the ceiling lamp.

-Kominto-kun! You'll wake Daisuke up!-Yuuri said, her eyes looking at the door, behind which her 1 year old son slept.

-Sorry.

Then we heard the doorbell. Yuuri jumped up and went to answer it. Kou took off his coat and greeted everyone. He sat next to me. I didn't know why.

The evening went by. We just kind of talked, just like the five of us did in high school. I looked at my watch.

-Oh crap! I missed the last train to my place.-I cried.

-Is there another station nearby?-Shuuko asked.

-The next one is a 15 minute walk from the closer one.-I said, getting up.-I'd better go. I'll have to hurry if I want to get home before midnight.

-I'll drive you.-Kou said suddenly.

-But...is it along the way? I don't want to make problems for you.

-No, it's okay. I was about to leave anyway.

-That isn't really the answer to my question...-I mumbled to myself.

We didn't talk all the way up to the car. There was a sort of cosy mess inside.

-Sorry, I didn't really have time to clean up.-Kou defended himself.

-Sure.

Awkward silence. Silence that dragged on until we were at the car park beside my apartment building.

-'Kay, thanks for the drive.

-No problem.

Then I remembered the scarf. Kou's scarf, the one I kind of stole from him in high school.

-Kou!

-What?

-I-I have something of yours.

-Serious?

-Yeah...It may be a while before I find it so...come with me.-The last three words I said kind of to myself. Kou looked at me with a straight face and then got out of the car. I did the same.

* * *

><p>I searched my closet for the scarf, while Kou sat on my (unmade!) bed.<p>

-Need any help?-he asked.

-No! I'm doing just fine!-I said, my voice muffled from under the pile of...various materials I was just searching. In the dark I spotted a piece of checked fabric. I held it to my nose. The smell was long gone, but even the smallest part of it remained.

-Got it.

I got up and walked to the bed. I handed Kou the scarf and sat in front of him, so I wouldn't have to deliberately look him in the eye.

-Can I ask one thing?-he said.

-Hit me.

-Where did you find this?

-Too long of a story to tell.

I sighed deeply and gathered my hair to the side.

-You have a tattoo?

-Oh, this?-I said, touching the little sentence I tattooed on my nape in high school.-Yeah.

I felt something in the spot the tattoo was. That something felt like a kiss.

**Kou's P.O.V**

I averted my eyes quickly before Yoshioka could catch them. I was still getting my mind around what I'd just done.

_What must she think? I'm such a pervert, God. Pervert, pervert, pervert._

With the corner of my eye I looked at Yoshioka. Her hazel eyes were studying my face, as if she was trying to find the reason for the kiss.

-Don't look at me like that...-I said but never got to finish. The next thing I knew, was Yoshioka's lips crashing against mine. The kiss was so passionate I got lost in it completely. Maybe it was something I would regret later on. But that didn't matter now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii! I haven't been updating this fanfic for a looong time, I was kind of focused on another one. I would like to thank that one person who left a review, you really are amazing. Okay, let's get into the story.**

**Kou's P.O.V**

_Man, did I screw up. I have done some pretty fucked up things in my life, but this was by far the worst ever. I slept with Yoshioka. Not just innocent sleeping, like we did in highschool. Sleeping as in like_ sex_. I did it with Yoshioka. The woman I've been in love with since junior high. Tell me something more fucked up than this._

I groaned and rubbed my neck. Why didn't I stay with her until she woke up? I could've talked to her, maybe even confessed, but no. Like the idiot I am, I left her, without a word of explanation.

-FUCK THIS BULLSHIT OF MY EXISTENCE!-I screamed on top of my lungs.

I stayed in bed until late afternoon. I probably would've stayed later, if it wasn't for Kominato, who came to chew me out for no reason at all.

-Jesus Christ, dude, do something with your life.

-I can't! I'm in the middle of regreting!

-Regreting what? I saw you hitting it off with Yoshioka last night. You have a job and all that stuff. Just confess, and BOOM! You're dating, then maybe you'll...

-Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

-Why are you so mad?

-Because I did it with Yoshioka and acted like one hell of a dick!

Kominato looked completely dumbstruck. Then he started laughing his head off.

-I told you to shut up!

-I'm sorry, just...I really can't believe you.

-Then don't!

-But I do. And so what if you did it? Maybe it's gonna turn out for the best.

-Yeah, right. And I'm Santa. One night stands never turn out good.

Kominato just smiled slyly and then grabbed my phone. He dialed a number.

-Who're you calling?

-Isn't it obvious? Yoshioka.

-What?! Why the fuck would you do that?

-Because...I'm gonna set you up for a date. You'll confess and let out those feeling you've sealed in yourself for over five years.

-Don't call her.

-Oh, I'm sorry. -Kominato said, raising the phone to his ear. -I already am.

-Hello?- Yoshioka's voice sounded down the line.

-Oh, hey, Yoshioka, what's up?

-Oh, it's you Kominato-kun. I thought it was...someone else.

-Someone else meaning Kou?

-How did you know. Well, yeah. Anyways, why are you calling?

-Oh, I just have to say, that Kou wants to meet you.

-Kou? Meet me? Where and why? Believe me, that dick is the only person I want to see right now. Maybe that's a little groundless, but still...

-Whatever. He wants to meet you at 7 o' clock. By the clock in Sankaku Park.

-Sure. I guess. I'll be there.

-That's great. See ya! I mean, Kou should be the one saying that. But still. Bye!

-'Kay, bye.

-And there you go. -Kominato said, dramatically hanging up. -You better not screw up this time, dude.

* * *

><p>I look around. I spot Yoshioka standing right beside the clock. She's looking at her watch nervously, even though it's just ten past. I walk over to her and gently tap her on the shoulder.<p>

-Hey. -I say, trying to mask my nervousness.

-Oh...Hey.- Yoshioka answers.

-I wanted to say...I'm sorry.

-For yesterday? Oh, please, don't. I'm used to you doing this kind of stuff.- She says, and turns away. -I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk to you right now.

She walks away a few meters and then stops. She turns around and I see that her eyes are filled with tears. Tears caused by me.

-You know you're not supposed to do that.- She says, her voice thick with tears. -You're not supposed to watch me walk away without a fight!

-And I'm not. -I say, walking over to her. I take her hand. -You can walk away if you want, but first listen to what I have to say. -I take a deep breath and then look her straight in the eyes.

-I love you. I always did. And I've been an idiot for way too long for you to accept me now. But if you're gonna walk away, then just have that thought in mind, that I love you.

I let go of her hand and turn away. I don't want to see the hurt in her eyes, the hurt because of me. I hears footsteps behind me.

-Kou!- Yoshioka's voice sounds behind my back.

I turn around and the next thing I know, is Yoshioka's arms around my neck. She's hugging me so tight and I never want her to let go.

-I love you too. -She whispers in my ear. -I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!

I pull away and look into her eyes. She means it, she really means it. I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes, and for a moment, just for a moment, I don't regret me being born. Yoshioka gently presses her lips against mine. We stay like this, for a long time, kissing in the warm, evening August wind, making up for all the time we lost.

**'Kay, the end. I'm sorry that I don't update this story much, as I said before, I'm focused on another one, which is going better that I thought. If you want to check it out, it's an Akame Ga Kill fanfic and it's called "An Assassin's Burden". I also want to apologize for the length of the chapters, but I'm not really motivated to write this as much, just because it's not getting much reviews. But it's all up to you, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**May**

**Futaba's P.O.V**

I wake up to a sunny, but rainy morning. I stretch and the palm of my hand hits something.

-Ow.- Kou's sleepy voice sounds from under the covers.- Futaba, that was my face.

-Oh, sorry. -I reflect my action. -I still kind of forget we're living together.

-Well, aren't you nice.- Kou sits up and runs his hand through his hair, which is now sticking up in a hundred different directions in an adorable bed head. He yawns. Damn, even his yawning is cute.

-What time is it?- he asks.

-Ummm...7:15. We woke up right on time.

The morning passes, with us just doing our daily rountine. Daily routine, that is, me always leaving the sink on when brushing my teeth and Kou always yelling at me to hurry up. We still somehow manage to make it on time to work. Kou always walks me to my train station and then hurries off to the next one to catch his. Today he's acting a little strange today.

-Hey, wanna go somewhere after work today?- he asks me.

-Like a walk?

-Like a walk.

-Sure, why not? In Sankaku Park, by the clock?

-How d'you guess?

-I don't know. I think it's just me, but you seem to love that place.

Kou laughs, kisses me on the cheek and walks away to his train.

The whole day at work I keep looking at the clock. When the day is finally over, I literally fly over to my locker to get my stuff.

-Going somewhere?- Larissa asks me, as I head for the door.

-Yeesh...Actually, I am. Surprised?

-I actually shouldn't be. Where is he asking you out?

-To the park.

-The park! Oh, how so romantic!

-Hey! Come on, you know I freak over every date I go on with Kou. And, for your information, the park can be _very _romantic!

Larissa frowns, like she's thinking hard and then looks at me with a smile on her face. A I'm-a-know-it-all smile.

-He wants to propose. -she says. -Just you wait and see.

* * *

><p>I think about Larissa's verdict all the way until I see Kou waiting for me. I run over to him and shout:<p>

-Boo!

Kou turns around and laughs at me.

-That was really lame, you know.

-I was trying to scare you! You always do that to me!

-But I actually manage to.

That is sort of what our conversation looks like, until we flop under a tree. We suddenly stop talking and just stare awkwardly into the rain, that started pouring form the sky.

-I have a question for you.- I say, breaking the silence.

-I actually have a question for _you_.- he answers.

-You go first.

-You really want me to? Okay then.- Kou reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, black box. He opens it, and inside I see the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. It's silver and it's decorated with the tiniest crumb of diamond.

-Futaba, will you marry me?- Kou asks.

I laugh and throw my arm around his neck. I nod my head, strong enough for him to feel it.

-I will.- I say.

We pull away, and Kou slides the ring onto my finger. It's the perfect size. Kou kisses me and I savour this moment forever. The moment I became Kou's wife to be.


End file.
